Never Underestimate A Girl
by Troyella.Zanessafan
Summary: trailer inside. please read and review.
1. Trailer

_**Never Underestimate A Girl**_

_**Trailer**_

_**He broke up with her, telling her that it was time for them to meet more people.**_

_Shows the guy telling his girlfriend that it was over and that they should meet more people._

_**So they went separate ways, but years later.. she being a senior in high school, didn't stop her from getting her boyfriend back.**_

_Shows the girl walking in the hallways with her 2 best friends_

_**She finds out that he's been dating every girl in the whole school, except 3 new ones**_

"Wait, so Taylor.. are you saying that we should dress differently than how we dress in school?"

"Yup. Excatly that Kels..excatly that."

_**Nicole (Taylor), Ashley (Kelsi), and Jennifer (Gabriella) all walked down the halls in the same kind of dresses (different colors).**_

_Shows Nicole in red, Ashley in blue, and Jennifer in green_

_**Three boys catches their eye, but Troy seems to know Jennifer because of her chocolate brown eyes.**_

_Shows Troy, Chad, and Jason catching a glimpse at the 3 girls_

_**A party is held at Ashley's mansion and the 3 of them sing in front of the 3 guys. Troy will decide who is the best out of the 3 & kiss them.**_

_"7 Things" sung by Jennifer_

_"Before He Cheats" sung by Ashley_

_"He Said, She Said" sung by Nicole_

_**But later in the year, Troy falls in love with Jennifer who is actually Gabriella. When Gabriella comes back, will she tell Troy the truth that she is Jennifer?**_

"Troy, I've been looking all over for you. I need to talk to you about..Jennifer."

_**Will Troy and Gabriella be together after he finds out Gabriella is Jennifer?**_

(In the rain) "Troy, you have to trust me! Jennifer has long black curly hair and wears a green dress, right?"

"I'm sorry Gabs, but I'm in love with her!"

"I didn't meet anyone else Troy, but you! I love you Troy!"

_**Troy believes her, but she's moved on. What will happen when they meet...2 years later?**_

"Troy, I.."

"Please save it for someone who cares."

"No. Don't leave." _Troy walks away as Gabriella stands there watching, he whispers, "I've always loved you."_

_**Starring:**_

_**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**_

"I missed you too, but I have to go. I'm sorry."

_**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez (Jennifer)**_

"You are cute, but I don't go for guys who date other girls."

_**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**_

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but..why did you have to break up with Gabriella?"

_**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie (Nicole)**_

"Don't worry Gabs. There will be a hundered guys like Troy, you have got to move on."

_**Ryne Sandborne as Jason Cross**_

"Gabriella is our friend too, so why did you break up with her?

_**Oleysa Rulin as Kelsi Nielsen (Ashley)**_

"I totally agree. Troy shouldn't date other girls. He should only date you."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Gabs, listen…I think it's time for us to meet more people. I mean…new people." Troy held Gabriella's hands in his. They stood outside Gabriella's house and it was raining. "What do you mean…new people?" Gabriella was confused. She didn't want to see anyone else. The only person she wanted to be close to was Troy, but now it seems like he's breaking up with her. "Like other people. Like…you meet other guys and I'll meet other girls. We'll see each other someday Gabs." Troy let go of Gabriella's hands. "So, does that mean you're breaking up with me?" A tear ran down Gabriella's cheek and she could still see clearly that Troy's eyes were welling up with tears as well. "I'm so sorry Gabs, but it's time to move on." Suddenly the rain had stopped and it was time for Troy to leave.

Troy gave Gabriella one last kiss on her cheek, soon he walked home. Gabriella stood there, as she watched him walk down the street and rounded the corner to his house. She sighed and entered her own house herself. Gabriella was your typical freshman with her 2 best friends and of course, her ex-boyfriend. She walked down the halls of East High, where she met her best friend, Sharpay Evans. Sharpay's locker was decorated pink, with her name in gold. Gabriella wasn't jealous at all. "Hi Gabby. How are you?" Sharpay smiled as she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Not so great. Troy broke up with me yesterday and I can't believe that he wants to see "other" people." Gabriella leaned against the lockers and sat on the floor. "Look, there he is now. You should go talk to Troy." Sharpay pointed Troy out.

Troy was busy hi-fiving other guys (friends) and suddenly saw a group of cheerleaders. "Hi Troy." One of the cheerleaders walked up to him. "Casey. How are you?" Troy hugged her. "I'm great!" Casey hugged back. Casey was the head cheerleader. "That's great." Troy spotted another girl, who is also a cheerleader. "Vanessa." Troy hugged Vanessa. "You totally remembered!" she smiled, braces showing. "Yeah. How unfortunate is that?" Troy turned around and saw… "Shar, seriously…" Troy sighed. "Look, Gab—" "I know. She wants to talk to me about what happened yesterday. She needs to move on with her life. I have mine already set." Troy walked off with Vanessa and Casey to homeroom as the rest of the cheerleaders followed.

Sharpay and Gabriella soon ran into Taylor during homeroom. "Hey Tay!" Gabriella hugged Taylor. Sharpay did the same. Gabriella sat in the front, Sharpay sat beside Gabriella on the right, and Taylor sat behind Gabriella. "Ryan, do you wanna sit with us at lunch?" Gabriella asked politely. Ryan had a HUGE crush on Gabriella and Gabriella could tell because every time she'd talk to him, he would just get nervous. "Um...uh…" "Just say yes Ryan." Sharpay said. "Yes." Ryan smiled and Gabriella smiled back as she turned in her seat. Troy sat down next to Gabriella, but before he could say anything, Gabriella said, "I know. You're right. It's time to meet other people Troy." Gabriella smiled and looked back to the front of the class. When the bell rang, everyone got out of their seats. Gabriella headed to Algebra, Sharpay headed to Drama, Taylor headed to Chemistry, and the guys headed to the gym.

During Algebra, Gabriella couldn't concentrate. She couldn't stop thinking about yesterday. Her teacher realized that Gabriella wasn't concentrating, she asked, "Gabriella, are you alright?" "Yes. I'm just a little…distracted. May I go and get a drink from the water fountain?" Gabriella asked politely. Her teacher nodded and Gabriella exited the room. The nearest fountain was near the gym and Gabriella walked towards it, until she heard 2 people walk out. "Troy, tell me what's going on." It was Troy's dad, Coach Bolton. "Nothing, I…" Troy paused and Gabriella took a sip. "I…I was distracted." Troy replied. Gabriella stood up and walked back to class, but she heard her name being called and turned around. "Yes Coach Bolton?" she asked. "Will you stand out here with Troy for a few minutes? I'll contact your teacher." Coach Bolton said and Gabriella nodded. He entered the gym. They both had nothing to say. "Gabs about—" "No…forget it Troy. We have to move on. I've been thinking lately and…" she paused.

"I don't think you and I will work out." Gabriella said. "We always worked out fine." "Yeah, but not like this Troy." Gabriella smiled as she walked away, leaving Troy alone.

Later that day at Gabriella's house, "Mom…Troy and I are not working out well." She sat down at the dinner table across from her mom. "That's okay. I understand. I've had problems like that, mostly with your father." Her mother told Gabriella. Gabriella smiled and knew that she would always look to her mom for help. That night, Gabriella tried to sleep as she tossed and turned in her bed.

"_Troy!! HELP!!" Gabriella screamed from far away. "Don't worry Gabs!" Troy ran after the guy who kidnapped Gabriella. He finally reached a castle and looked up. 'Is it me or does this castle look familiar?' he thought to himself. There was suddenly a tree right beside the castle, but the balcony was too high to reach. He heard _

_Gabriella's screams from inside the castle and found a back door. He entered & saw that there was a path, but every path he took was a dead end. It would take him forever to reach Gabriella. He turned left and right, but still…it was impossible. He suddenly gave up, but he knew he couldn't. He knew that he couldn't because Gabriella would want him to rescue her._

Gabriella woke up and walked out to the balcony, but there was no sign of Troy. She sighed. 'I guess I'll have to wait for my Prince Charming.' She thought and went back to sleep, but she never slept peacefully.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gabriella awoke the next morning and she outstretched her arms. She yawned and got out of bed. She chose something to wear for school. It was a pink shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, black boots, and a black denim jacket. Gabriella grabbed her backpack and went downstairs. She also grabbed her cell phone to see if she had any messages. She did and there were 3. The first was from Sharpay.

'Gab. Call me wen u get this. Sharpay'

The second was from Taylor.

'Seriously…CALL SHARPAY!! Taylor. Big big news.'

Lastly, the third was from her cousin Kayla.

'Gabby. I heard u broke up w/Troy.  
Im ttly gonna kill him!! Well…ttyl! Kayla'

Gabriella smiled at her cousin's text. She texted back all three of them and walked into the kitchen. "Good Morning Mom. What's for breakfast?" Gabriella sat down at the kitchen table. "You look very happy today. Did you sleep well?" her mother set down Gabriella's breakfast in front of Gabriella. "No. I had a hard time, but it was weird. I was in this castle and someone kidnapped me. The only thing is…our house _was_ the castle." Gabriella said. "Well, I'm sorry that you didn't sleep well. I hope that you have a great day at school." Gabriella's mother kissed the top of her daughters head and walked into her own room.

Gabriella finished her breakfast, fixed her hair (which she didn't need too), brushed her teeth, and said goodbye to her mom. She walked to her bus stop and found that Troy was holding hands… _'Casey?! How can he hold hands with her?' _Gabriella asked herself. She was about 3 feet away from Troy, but he looked up and saw Gabriella standing there alone. He kinda felt bad for breaking up with Gabriella, but they've been together for 4 years. Since 5th Grade.

When the bus reached East High, Troy and Gabriella went their separate ways. "Hey Troy, who's your new girlfriend?" Chad asked jokingly. "Casey Michaels." Troy replied without hesitating. Everyone around him just stared at him and suddenly the whole school was quiet. "What?" Chad asked, this time…not joking. "Cas—" "Yeah, we know about Casey. Why her?" Chad asked for the 3rd time. "Um…I don't really know, but I guess it's time to meet more people." Troy said and walked away with Casey.

In less than 2 weeks, it was the last day of school. "Can you believe it? It's actually…well, almost the last day of school. All we have are: 2 weeks of homework, suffering, and snobby boys." Sharpay squealed. "Yea, but a summer without someone to talk to." Gabriella sighed as she picked at her food with a fork during lunch. "You have us Gabs. Don't worry." Taylor encouraged her friend. Gabriella let out a deep sigh. Troy, again, was with another girl. Madison Reynolds. "When he says meet other people, he truly meant it." Gabriella watched as Troy and Madison laughed at one of Chad's jokes. Suddenly, Troy got up and took Madison somewhere. "Another break up and another…" Troy walked over to Gabriella and Taylor saw that Madison was crying.

"May I help you Bolton?" Gabriella looked up at Troy. "I—" Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Look Troy. We are two different people. Every week you go out with some random girl in the school and you break up with her. It's Friday and so far, the longest relationship you ever had was with me. Too late now Troy." Gabriella stood in front of Troy and whispered in his ear. "I'll always love you Troy, just don't tell…or else." Gabriella smiled and walked away. Chad walked over to his 'shocked friend' and said, "What did she tell you?" "Nothing, just something that you shouldn't hear about." Troy left the cafeteria right away.

On the last day of freshman year, "It's summer Gabs! Dance with us!" Sharpay grabbed Gabriella's hands. Gabriella wasn't in the mood for "partying" with her friends. "I'm not in the mood…alright? So, can we just hang out at my house or something?" Gabriella decided. Her 2 friends shrugged their shoulders, suddenly…"SURPRISE!!" Gabriella jumped back because of her reaction to the "surprise". "What's all this about?" she asked. "You know, we just wanted to give you a party." Ryan said. "Where's—" "Oh, about Troy. He's in California visiting his cousin." Zeke said. Gabriella nodded.

'_I can't live without him.' _Gabriella thought. When Gabriella and her friends were finally Juniors in high school, "Guys what should I wear? Pink or blue?" Sharpay asked, holding up 2 beautiful dresses. "Pink." Gabriella and Taylor replied. They all reached the prom and everyone just stared. Gabriella was wearing a white dress, Taylor was wearing a green dress, and Sharpay, of course, was wearing a pink dress. "Whoa." That was the only word that came out of Zeke and Chad's mouths as they walked up to their girlfriends. The prom was being held in the gym and obviously, Gabriella didn't have a date. She sat down and watched, while her friends were having fun. "May I have this dance?" a boy asked. Gabriella looked up. "Ryan!" she hugged him. "You look stunning today." She complimented him. "Hm..I'd take that as a compliment."

Ryan smiled as he led Gabriella to the dance floor. Gabriella giggled as she was being twirled around. "You are a great dancer Miss Montez." Ryan complimented. "Thank you." Gabriella smiled and she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a pair of blue eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but instead all that came out was, "Troy…?" As they danced, Troy said, "Look…I did something really bad when we were freshman. The bad thing was, I broke up with you and I knew it was a mistake. You have to understand that I didn't…" "You meant everything Troy and don't go changing it. I know what you said and it hurt, but I'll have to think about it before I decide to be your girlfriend again. But this time Bolton, never underestimate a girl…not even this one." Gabriella leaned in and gave him one long kiss that lasted one full minute.

She pulled back and walked out of the gym, while Troy stood there watching her. Gabriella still had trouble sleeping that night.

"_Troy, please come soon. I need you." Gabriella begged. She was on the phone talking to Troy. "Okay, I'll be there as soon as possible." Troy was driving his car to Gabriella's house when she had called. He hung up and when he was about to turn a corner, he was hit. 2 hours later, the hospital called Gabriella. "Miss Montez, I'm sorry but Troy has died in a car accident. He had serious injuries. We tried to save him and we're very sorry." Gabriella cried and hung up after saying goodbye._

Gabriella woke up in the middle of the night, breathing heavily and crying. She was singing to herself because it was a really bad dream. Her mother entered and saw that Gabriella was crying. "Gabby, are you alright?" her mother had asked. "I had…had a bad dream last night. T-T-Troy died in a car accident and he was seriously injured. I don't want him to die mom." Gabriella hugged her mom. "When did you start having these dreams?" her mom asked after pulling back away from the hug. "Ever since Troy broke up with me." Gabriella replied. "I'm sure everything will be alright. Just don't think about him, think about yourself. Okay?" her mom asked. Gabriella nodded in reply.

Gabriella finally fell asleep, but before she fell asleep, she started to think. 'I have to forget about Troy. I have to think about myself because thinking about Troy will bother me in my sleep and I'll be tired the next morning.'

'_Stop thinking about Troy…Stop thinking about Troy…Stop thinking about Troy…Stop…' _said a voice in her mind.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was a day before the prom and it was Friday. Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi were all at Gabriella's house for a sleepover.

"Wait, so Taylor… are you saying that we should dress differently than how we dress at school?"

"Yup. Exactly that Kels… exactly that." Taylor answered Kelsi's question.

"Gabs, you're going to be a girl named Jennifer, Kels… you'll be a girl named Ashley and I'll be a girl named Nicole."

Taylor explained. "What clothes are we going to wear?" Kelsi asked again. "I have that all covered."

Gabriella pulled out a suitcase full of clothes. "And I bought these recently, so they're all your size."

She explained. "Tay will wear red, Kelsi will wear blue, and I'll be in green."

"All the girls in school will say yes to anything Troy and since Gabriella knows everything about Troy, she should be with him."

Taylor said and the next day was prom, so their plan was falling into place.

That Saturday, the 3 girls linked arms as the strutted down the hallway. They were all insanely hot.

The prom suddenly turned into a party at Ashley's place (Kelsi), but Troy just can't stop looking at Jennifer (Gabby).

"Hi." Troy walked up to Jennifer at the party. "Um…can you decide which one of us is better & the one you pick…you will get to kiss."

Jennifer seductively said. "Sure." Troy smiled and Jennifer smiled back. She walked onstage, followed by Ashley and Nicole.

Jennifer was the first to sing and she stood at the microphone while her friends stood near the DJ's table.

7 Things – sung by Jennifer (Gabriella)

Sha, sha, sha…

I probably shouldn't say this

But at times I get so scared

When I think about the previous

Relationship we shared

It was awesome, but we lost it

It's not possible for me, not to care

And now we're standing in the rain

But nothing's ever gonna change

Until you hear, my dear

The seven things I hate about you

The seven things I hate about you, oh you

You're vain

Your games

You're insecure

You love me, you like her

You make me laugh, you make me cry

But I don't know which, side to buy

Your friends, they're jerks, and when you act like them

Just know it hurts

I wanna be with the one I know

And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do

You make me love you

It's awkward and it's silent

As I wait for you to say

What I need to hear now, your sincere apology

When you mean it, I'll believe it

When you text it, I'll delete it

Let's be clear

Oh I'm not coming back

You're taking seven steps here

The seven things I hate about you

You're vain

Your games

You're insecure

You love me, you like her

You make me laugh, you make me cry

But I don't know which, side to buy

Your friends, they're jerks

And when you act like them

Just know it hurts

I wanna be with the one I know

And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do

You make me love you

And where do all the great things

That would take too long to write

I probably should mention

The seven that I like

Your hair

Your eyes

Your old Levi's

When we kiss, I'm hypnotized

You make me laugh, you make me cry

I guess that's both I'll have to buy

Your hand in mine, when we're intertwined

Everything's alright

I wanna be the one I know

And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do

You make me love you

You do, oh

Oooh, oohh…

La, la, la…

Oooh, oohh…

Before He Cheats – sung by Ashley (Kelsi)

Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a beach blonde tramp

And she's probably getting frisky

Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink

'Coz she can't shoot whiskey

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick

Showing her how to shoot a combo

And he don't know…

I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive

Carved my name into his leather seats

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights

Slashed a hole in all four tires

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Right now, she's probably up singing some white-trashed version of

Shania karaoke

Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk" and he's thinking that

He's gonna get lucky

Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that

Bathroom polo

And he don't know…

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive

Carved my name into his leather seats

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights

Slashed a whole in all four tires

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl

'Coz the next time that he cheats

Oh, you know it won't be on me

No…

Not on me

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive

Carved my name into his leather seats

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights

Slashed a hole in all four tires

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Oh, oh

Before he cheats

He Said, She Said – sung by Nicole (Taylor)

boy walk in the spot, he's so fresh.

he got what he needs to be impressin'.

Just look at the way he dressin'.

ain't no question chicks like oh.

girl walkin' the spot, she stop traffic.

she blowin' your mind with her asset.

so Jessica alba fantastic, instant classic boys like oohh.

maybe i can see us moving like that.

maybe i can see us dancing like that.

baby i can see us kissing like that.

we don't need no more that he said she said.

maybe i can see us moving like that.

maybe i can see us dancing like that.

baby i can see us kissing like that.

we don't need no more that she said she said.

he said girl you winnin'.

she said boy where you been at.

stop talking let's get with it.

just like that they.he said you're amazing.

she said then why ya waiting.

no more deliberating.

what you doin' let's get to it.

just like that they.

boy actin' as if there's no pressure.

he do everything to get with her.

he say anything to convince her.

money spent to diamonds send her.

girl playin' it cool, but she's with it.

she's lovin' the fact that she's gifted.

everything he do she get's lifted.

feels so wicked lovin' like oh.

maybe i can see us moving like that.

maybe i can see us dancing like that.

baby i can see us kissing like that.

we don't need no more that he said she said.

maybe i can see us moving like that.

maybe i can see us dancing like that.

baby i can see us kissing like that.

we dont need no more that he said she said.

He said girl you winnin'.

She said boy where you been at.

Stop talking let's get with it.

Just like that they.

He said you're amazing.

She said then why ya waiting.

No more deliberating.

What you doin' let's get to it.

Just like that they.

One night with you,

boy just one night with you,

All the things we could do,

Every day i think of.

One night with you no one else but us two.

All our dreams would come true.

If we'd just get together.

Maybe I can see us moving like that.

Maybe I can see us dancing like that.

Baby I can see us kissing like that.

We don't need no more that he said she said.

Maybe I can see us moving like that.

Maybe I can see us dancing like that.

Baby I can see us kissing' like that.

We don't need no more that he said she said.

Uh, what you waitin' for?

He said girl you winnin'.

She said boy where you been at.

Stop talking let's get with it.

Just like that they.

He said you're amazing.

She said then why ya waiting.

No more deliberating.

What you doin' let's get to it.

Just like that they.

You're gonna like it.

You're gonna want it.

You're gonna like it.

We don't need no more that he said she said.

You're gonna like it.

You're gonna want it.

You're gonna like it.

We don't need no more that he said she said.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The 3 girls walked off the stage and Jennifer pulled Troy along with them. "So, who do you choose?" Jennifer asked.

"Umm…" Troy hesitated. "…You?" Troy pointed towards Jennifer. "Okay, you kiss her then." Nicole & Ashley walked inside smiling.

Troy and Jennifer both leaned in & Jennifer gave Troy the most passionate kiss ever. She pulled back.

"Wait…" he said before she entered the house. "Will I see you again?" he asked Jennifer. "Maybe yes…maybe no. We'll see."

She said seductively and walked inside the house. "Troy," Jennifer walked up to Troy on Monday. "Yea?" he asked her.

"You are cute, but I don't go for guys who date other girls. I'm so sorry." She kissed his cheek and walked away.

Chad & Jason looked like they were dumped as well, but by Nicole & Ashley. During lunch, "I can't believe it…"

Troy said. "What?" Chad and Jason were confused. "I'm in love with Jennifer." Troy smiled.

It was like the first time Troy smiled when Gabriella kissed him & he left a goofy smile on his face.

"Dude, you just met her at a party. Why are you in love with her?" Chad asked. "I don't know. But it seems like she looks familiar."

Troy admired Jennifer from afar. Her brown eyes, long curly hair and the height was exactly like Gabriella's.

"Don't you think Ashley & Nicole look like Taylor & Kelsi?" Troy asked. "No." Both boys looked at the 2 girls.

A few months later…

It was a Saturday evening and at 5 o'clock, Gabriella would always walk home from the public library that wasn't far away from her house or the school.

She spotted Troy and walked up to him. "Troy!" she called out to him and he turned around.

Suddenly it started to rain. "Gabs, you just missed the most amazing party of the year and 3 HOT girls."

Troy exaggerated. "3 hot girls?" Gabriella asked confusingly. "Yeah, Jennifer, Nicole, and Ashley." Troy said.

"Oh." Gabriella looked down. She looked back up at Troy. "I have to tell you about Jennifer."

"What about her?" Troy asked. "I'm Jennifer." Gabriella confessed. "Yeah…whatever. You're just jealous Gabs!"

Troy started to walk away and Gabriella grabbed his arm.

"Troy, you have to trust me! Jennifer has long black curly hair and wears a green dress, right?"

Gabriella started to cry. "Yeah, I'm sorry Gabs, but I'm in love with her." "Troy, when I left. I didn't meet anyone else, but you.

I love you Troy!" Gabriella called out to him as he walked away to his house. She stood there crying.

Troy then whispers to himself, while smiling. 'I've always loved you.' The next day of school, Gabriella walked down the hallways alone.

When she passed by Sharpay and Taylor, she talked to neither of them. Chad and Ryan stood by them as they watched Gabriella walk to homeroom.

At lunch, she wouldn't talk to anyone. Not even Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, or Martha. She was totally silent.

Ryan and Chad decided to sit down next to Gabriella. "Tell us what's wrong." Ryan said.

"It's all Troy's fault. He broke up with me, fell for Casey, falls in love with Jennifer who is actually me, and now he doesn't want to talk to me because he loves HER!"

Gabriella cried and Ryan hugged her. "I just don't deserve this Ry." She sobbed. "I'm going to talk to him."

Chad stood up and walked towards Troy. "Let's talk." Jason decided to follow them. "So, is it true that you love Jennifer?"

Jason asked dumbly. "Well, yeah." Troy replied. "What about Gabriella? She loves you and right now, she's miserable."

Chad said smartly & Troy didn't realize that Gabriella was listening. Ryan too, was listening.

"I…I love her, but I'm—" "Then why did you break up with her then?" Chad asked. "Because it was time for us to move on."

Troy said. They were all seniors in college. **A/N: I'm skipping a few years, but this story won't end yet.**

"Move on? Dude, you moved on a long time ago. Gabriella still cares about you. Do you ever listen to her?"

Chad asked. "Um…" Troy was speechless. He didn't know how Chad can get him to be this way.

The bell rang, which signaled the end of lunch & it was free period. Gabriella headed to the theater.

Troy entered as well, but he didn't see that Gabriella was there. He just sat down and thought about what happened between the two.

After a while, he got up and went backstage. He saw Gabriella & Gabriella saw him.

GABRIELLA'S POV

I grabbed a microphone & handed Troy one as well. "Just sing." I said & pushed him onto the stage.

Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me

I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every woman I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that basketball's my only vice  
But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned has overturned  
I beg of you...

Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me

It was like shooting a sitting duck  
A little smalltalk, a smile and baby I was stuck  
I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily  
I feel a kind of fear  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied, I skip my pride  


I beg you dear...

Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me

I've had a few little love affairs  
They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce  
I used to think that was sensible  
It makes the truth even more incomprehensible  
'cause everything is new  
And everything is you  
And all I've learned has overturned  
What can I do...

Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me

We finally finished and we were both tired because we were dancing on the stage. The bell rang and we walked off.

Graduation day finally came. My mom was there, family, and everyone else. We were all meeting in the theater.

'Oh great.' I thought to myself. Speech time…yay! "Troy Bolton!" the principal called out Troy.

He headed towards the stage and took the microphone from our principal. Troy looked very handsome.

I mean…he sang with me, but I'm still thinking if I should forgive him. Someday… I thought. Someday…

"Wow, it's such an honor to be up here right now and saying a speech. For the past, I don't know…since preschool, my friend Chad and I always wanted to be in the NBA. We plan to get there right after college. Most of the time, we would do our homework & half of the time, play basketball. Chad was always there for me. Even through High school, he's never given up on me…yet. Especially, during freshman year. That was a very bad time for me. I had the most amazing girlfriend in the world and suddenly, I thought of breaking up with her. Why? You may ask. Well, it was the fact that I wanted to move on and meet more people. She was confused at first, but I guess she's probably gotten over it. Well that amazing girlfriend was Gabriella Montez. She has this amazing voice and she can really sing. Being 21 is not a bad age to be at, but when you fall in love with another girl…things will turn out badly. Thank you."

Troy walked off the stage. "Sharpay Evans!" Our principal called out and Sharpay walked up to the stage.

She was wearing a pink dress and heels to match. She cleared her throat and began.

"Hello to you, my fellow students. This past year has been such a great year for all of us and I'm glad that we've been through it all. Through the good and the bad, also, I would like to thank my parents for being here today. On my high school graduation, I thought that they would come, but I looked out into the audience and saw that they weren't there for me." She heard Ryan say something. "And Ryan…of course. I will congratulate everyone who is graduating this year and especially graduate with my 2 best friends. Gabriella Montez and Taylor McKessie. Thank you." She walked off the stage after giving the microphone to the principal.

"Gabriella Montez!" she called my name. I stood up and walked towards the stage.

Only me, Troy, and Sharpay were selected to do a speech. I was very nervous, but I found my confidence once I stood on the stage.

I took a deep breath and began. "I'm Gabriella Montez and all of you know that I was the 'Freaky Math Girl' in high school." Everyone smiled and I smiled back. "You know what I loved about East High. The people and the school 

itself. I've always loved how people were so nice to me and treated me just like a normal girl. Ever since I became friends with Taylor McKessie, I realized that the only way to make friends was to be yourself and that's exactly how I acted. I also became friends with Sharpay Evans and Kelsi Nielsen. They were super nice if you got to meet them. Don't judge people on how they look on the outside, but it's in the inside that counts. When I was in my freshman year, I met this amazing guy, Troy Bolton. Troy loved basketball and I loved school. We were 2 different people, but we had so many things in common. We had different goals in life, he being a NBA star and I being a teacher. What were the odds of us falling in love? Zero. That's what almost everyone in my family things. They say that I should find someone, just like me. What if I don't want to? What if that person was Troy? What if the odds were 10 out of 10? I love Troy like a best friend, like a brother, and like a boyfriend. No matter how far apart we are, we would always find our way back to each other. Thank you."

I gave the microphone back and sat down next to my friends. We all exited the building and I passed by the gym.

Sharpay and Taylor followed me. Ryan was following us as well. We peered through the windows & entered.

TROY'S POV

The doors opened and we saw the girls, including Ryan enter the gym. "Great speech Gabs." Zeke complimented her.

"Thanks Zeke." Gabriella hugged him. "It was long, but at least you explained a lot of things." Chad said to her.

Gabriella smiled and hugged Chad as well. She hugged Jason after he gave her a compliment.

"Care to give a compliment Bolton?" Gabriella asked slyly. "Um…no thanks." I walked away from her.

She walked up to me and stole the ball from me. I tried grabbing the ball from her, but she kept pulling it away from me.

"You're not getting the ball, unless you give me a compliment. Stop acting selfish Bolton." She said.

"If I give you a compliment, you give me one." I told her. She thought for a bit and shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay. I love your eyes and your tuxedo. I love your hair and everything about you. I loved your speech today."

"Are you finished?" I raised an eye-brow up. She nodded and I smiled.

"I love your chocolate brown eyes and how they sparkle when you smile. I love it when you smile and blush at the same time. I love your long curly black hair and how soft it is. I wish that I could kiss your soft lips and never care who's watching. I will always love your laugh because when you laugh, I laugh along as well. I want to kiss you goodnight and hold you tight. I love everything about you and I don't care if our parents don't accept the fact that we love each other. We will always be together no matter what." I finished.

Gabriella gave the ball to me and kissed me on the lips. I dropped the ball and placed my hands on her waist.

She placed her arms around my neck. She pulled back and whispered. "I love you Troy Bolton."

I smiled and whispered back. "I love you too Gabriella Montez."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

TROY'S POV

"We should all go to the Ice Cream shop." Sharpay decided. Gabriella looked at her, in a way she would look at me.

Taylor rolled her eyes and Ryan sighed in disappointment. "Shar, we've been there so many times. Aren't tired of it?"

"No." Sharpay crossed her arms over her chest. "Please, can we go somewhere else for once?" Chad asked.

She shook her head and looked at me. "Troy will say yes, won't you Troy?" Sharpay asked.

It felt like we were in high school and we all graduated from college. "Sharpay, let's talk." I brought her away from the group.

GABRIELLA'S POV

5 minutes later, "Okay, we can go somewhere else." Sharpay told us. Troy and I stayed behind them talking.

"What did you do?" I asked him. "That's a secret." Troy winked. "You didn't kiss her, did you?" I asked him.

"No…I would never Gabs, but let me tell you something." Troy stopped walking, so I stopped as well.

I knew he was getting nervous because he was looking down. "What is it?" I asked him to make him look up.

"I made it in." he said without hesitating. "Wait, you're in the NBA?" I asked him surprised. "Yeah." he said, still looking down.

"Hey, don't feel bad Troy. I know you're not expecting this answer, but…just take the job. No matter what, I'll be with you in your heart."

I encouraged him. He smiled. "Thanks Gabs, but Chad's coming too…remember that." He said. "I know."

We walked beside each other and found out that our friends were waiting for us at the corner.

When we reached Lava Springs, my cell phone immediately rang. I sighed and checked the caller ID.

"Mom, I'm busy with my friends right now."

"Are you with Troy?"

"No." I lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I lied again.

"Tell the truth. Don't lie to me Gabriella Anne Montez."

I sighed. "Okay, I'm hanging out with Troy and my friends. His friends are here too. We're just hanging out mom."

"I thought I told you to stay—"

"I understand mom, but you can't do that for long. Mom, I'm 21 and I'm old enough to understand that Troy's more than just what you think. He's different now and has changed a whole lot. I can see that now."

"Well, just be careful and watch out for his parents." My mom warned me.

"Why?" I asked her.

"They are keeping a close watch on Troy."

"Why?" I asked again.

"It's none of my business to know." My mom hung up. "Who was it?" Ryan asked. "My mom."

I replied. "She's cool with everything now." I added. "How cool?" Chad wondered.

"Um…she accepts Troy, but his parents don't accept me." I answered his question. "Guys, come over here!"

Sharpay called from inside the club. We entered until we finally found the pool. "Remember we sang 'All For One' right over there."

She pointed. "Yeah and I was the life guard that sat over there." I pointed towards the white chair.

"Where's Ryan?" Sharpay asked as we all looked around. Suddenly, the water from the pool splashed us.

"AH!" Sharpay screamed and hid behind me. We all laughed, including Ry who was in the pool. She got out from behind me.

"RYAN!! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" she yelled at him. I wanted to join Ryan, so I took off my flip-flops.

Taylor grabbed my arm. "What are you doing? You don't have a bathing suit." "Yeah I do."

I replied as I took off my shirt and pants to reveal a bikini. I took a running start and jumped in the pool with Ryan.

"C'mon Troy, join us!" I said happily. "No way, I'm not going in there." He said. He turned around and started talking to Chad.

I swam over towards him and pulled him in. I started laughing. Troy got out of the pool and took off his shirt.

He was wearing swim trunks underneath. He too, jumped into the pool. I splashed him & Ry with water.

The practically splashed me, but with more water. I giggled. "C'mon Chad!" I called out his name.

Chad also had swim trunks underneath his clothes and jumped in. The 4 of us were having fun until Taylor hopped in.

"Shar, c'mon. You're the last one to get in. Have fun or you'll get frown lines." I sang the last part.

Sharpay sighed and took off her clothes as well, revealing a white bikini & jumped in with us.

"This is the best summer ever." I said to Troy as we sat on the edge watching our friends have fun.

Troy smiled and said, "I totally agree. Especially when it's my last 2 weeks with you, I mean…going to LA is a big thing."

Chad swam over and sat next to me. "Going to LA?" he asked. "NBA." Troy said. "And you're leaving us?"

Chad asked again, he was VERY confused. "Chad, you're going with him." Taylor swam over. "Ohh." He said obnoxiously.

I rolled my eyes, along with Taylor. Sharpay and Ryan swam over next to Taylor. "Troy's going to LA?"

It was as if the questioning kept going on and on. "YES!" Taylor, Troy, Chad, and I all shouted.

"Why?" she asked. "Well, not just Troy. Chad's going with him as well. They're going to LA because of the NBA."

I explained. "That's great." Ryan congratulated his friends. "SHARPAY!!" we all looked who it was.

'Oh no…the Sharpettes.' I thought to myself. Sharpay got out of the pool and ran to hug her friends.

Their names were Emily, Lea, and…I forgot the other girl's name. Oh well… "I can see what they'll be doing during the summer."

Taylor said. "Mani's, pedicures, and talking about Troy Bolton. Also, probably ignoring us again." Taylor added.

"Okay, you might be right. Shar's probably changed, who knows." I whispered to her. Taylor rolled her eyes.

She knew that I wasn't understanding her properly, but forget that now.

TROY'S POV

Gabriella and I decided to head home early. We dried ourselves, took a shower, and changed into our clothes.

It was a long 10 to 15 minute walk from Lava Springs to Gabriella's house. "Troy, you know I'm gonna miss you."

Gabriella said while we were walking. We just rounded the corner to the street we both were on.

"I know. So am I." I hugged her as we stopped in front of my house. "I'll be leaving too; after you leave though, like the next day."

She said to me. "Well, we both have 2 weeks to spend time with each other." I said to Gabriella.

We said our good-byes and I watched as she walked home. I entered my house and my parents were looking at me.

"What's up with the strict faces?" I asked, smiling. They still looked at me and it was scary. I stopped smiling instantly.

"Who were you with?" My mom asked strictly. Is it me or do I still live with my parents? I thought.

Live with parents. I swallowed, but nothing came out. "Gabriella Montez." I finally spoke after some serious thinking.

"Why were you with her?" My dad asked. "We went to Lava Springs. Shar brought us there." I explained.

My dad nodded like he believed it. "Dad, look…Gabriella and I only have 2 weeks to spend time with each other.

I know that you're mad about me breaking up with her in…"

GABRIELLA'S POV

"Mom, I know…I understand that he broke up with me in our freshman year, but that doesn't mean to be mad at him.

I even told my friends that you were the coolest mom and that you approved of Troy." I explained to my mom.

1 week later…

"Dear Troy,

My mom was over the top. She was really mad at me for being "out" too late. If I stay out late again, we'll move away. I know I'm 21 and living with my mom is kind of "weird" for me. Also for you as well, but please understand that my mom might be different from your parents. Well, I love you a whole lot and IM me as well. 1 week more until we both leave and move on. Too bad we can't spend time with each other anymore. I'll always think of you.

XOXOXOXO –Gabriella Montez"

I emailed him and suddenly received his reply.

TROY'S POV

"Gabs,

I understand the fact that your mom's angry. My parents are too, so I'm okay with it. I'm grounded, but don't think of it like taking the TV or computer away from me. This kind of "grounding" means to not see you anymore. I can't believe I'm going to LA and not seeing you for a year or 2. I'm happy that you're going to be a teacher so you can teach the kids what you've learned. I love you Gabriella Montez and hope that you'll be mine one day. I love you.

Troy Bolton"

I minimized the window and turned off the lights to go back to sleep. The next morning I woke up and saw that I had an email from Gabriella.

"Aww…thank you and I'll always remember that. When you're gone, promise that you'll call me. I'm lost without hearing your voice. I love you.

Gabriella Montez"

I started to reply, but my mom entered the room. "Good morning mom." I greeted her. "Good morning Troy."

She looked at the computer. "Are you talking to Gabriella?" "Yes, but we're not seeing each other." I quickly answered.

My mom nodded and left the room. Whew! That was close. I thought to myself, letting out a sigh of relief.

"My Poem to you.

I love your big brown eyes

And how mine are like the skies

Being with you feels like heaven

I'll pick you up for dinner at seven.

I love you and no one else

Not even Shar, Tay, or Kels

Chad, Ryan, Zeke, or Jason

Don't ask about Mason…

Gabriella, you'll be mine

Will you be my valentine?

Will you be there for me?

It's your love that holds the key.

Everyone's jealous, all but one

That's you, so let's have some fun

When you laugh, it so contagious

And your grades are outrageous.

Take a chance with me

Someday you will see

No other man will be right for you

Coz probably…he'll split your heart in 2.

This is the last and I'll end it, I swear

2 years later, bring something pretty to wear

It's a question that I'll ask you

And never ever make you feel blue.

I can see your smile, right now

So go on…take a bow

Loving you is a mystery

But being alone is history."

GABRIELLA'S POV

I read over the poem Troy wrote and I thought that it was beautiful that it made me want to cry.

When I was just about to cry, my mom entered. "Gabriella, are you—"she saw the poem. "Are you talking to that boy again?"

She asked sternly. "Yes, but we're not seeing each other mom. This poem means so much to me and I love Troy."

I explained truthfully. She looked at me and turned to walk out the door. I sighed and smiled at the wonderful poem Mr. Troy Bolton wrote.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

GABRIELLA'S POV

Then I started to email him back and decided that I too, should write a poem.

"Troy Bolton by Gabriella Montez

Troy your eyes,

I'm hypnotized

Probably this means, I'm always yours

As I walk, you open the doors

Your smile, your smile

Makes everything worth while

No one will ever replace you Troy

Because you're my only boy

I'll never find someone new

'Coz you know that I'll have you

Please don't leave me like this

I want your touch and kiss

You are the music in me

All I have is one special key

Every day, we'll dance all day

'Coz I have my own way…

Of dancing to my favorite beat

'Coz it's you that I would like to meet

When you're gone, 2 years later…

Will you be a waiter?

No, you'll be in the NBA

And I'll be checking if students have an A

I love you Troy, you're my only one

This is the last…I'm already done."

On the day that Troy left, a tear ran down my cheek as I hugged him good-bye. I never wanted him to leave.

"I'll miss you Troy." I whispered as we pulled back. "I'll miss you too Gabs." Troy slowly walked away with Chad.

Taylor was crying and so was I. Sharpay and Kelsi were trying their best to comfort us, but we were too sad to be happy.

NORMAL POV

Gabriella and the rest of the gang walked out of the airport after waiting till the flight to LA left.

They decided to go to Gabriella's house to stay there for one night. "Gabriella, I can't wait 2 years for Chad to come back."

Taylor said. "Same here, but be strong for him. I know that we'll make it through." Gabriella comforted her best friend.

"KARAOKE TIME!!" Sharpay yelled as she made them all laugh. "I GO FIRST!!" she added and grabbed the microphone.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and smiled because she was amused by Sharpay. She was glad to have her as a friend.

Boys – By Britney Spears (Sung by Sharpay Evans)

For whatever reason,

I feel like I've been wanting you all my life

You don't understand

I'm so glad we're at the same place

At the same time, it's over now

I spotted you dancin'

You made all the girls stare

Those lips and your brown eyes

And the sexy hair

I should shake my thing

Make the world want you

Tell your boys you'll be back

I wanna see what you can do

What would it take for you to just leave with me?

Not trying to sound conceited but

Me and you were meant to be

You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice girl

Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world

Boys!

Sometimes a girl just needs one

Boys!

To love her and to hold

Boys!

And when a girl is with one

Boys!

Then she's in control

Took the boy off the dance floor

Screaming in his ear

Musta' said something 'bout me

Coz he's looking over here

You looking at me

With a sexy attitude

But they way your boy's moving it

It puts me in the mood

What would it take for you to just leave with me?

Not trying to sound conceited

But me and you were meant to be

You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice girl

Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world

Boys!

Sometimes a girl just needs one

Boys!

To love her and to hold

Boys!

And when a girl is with one

Boys!

Then she's in control

Tonight let's fly

Boy have no fear

There's no time to loose

And next week

You may not see me here

So boy just make your move

Boys!

Sometimes a girl just needs one

Boys!

To love her and to hold

Boys!

And when a girl is with one

Boys!

Then she's in control

Come with me

Let's fly into the night

Oh boy, tonight is ours

When hugging me, make sure you hold me tight

Let's head for the stars

Boys!

Sometimes a girl just needs one

Boys!

To love her and to hold

Boys!

And when a girl is with one

Boys!

Then she's in control

Stronger – by Britney Spears (sung by Taylor McKessie)

Hush, just stop

There's nothing you can do or say… baby

I've had enough

I'm not your property as from today… baby

You might think that I won't make it on my own

But now I'm…

Stronger… than yesterday

Now it's nothing but my way

My loneliness ain't killing me no more

I am stronger

That I have thought that I could be… baby

I used to go with the flow

Didn't really care bout me

You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong

Coz now I'm…

Stronger… than yesterday

Now it's nothing but my way

My loneliness ain't killing me no more

I am stronger

Here I go, on my own

I don't need nobody, better off alone

Here I go, on my own now

I don't need nobody, not anybody

Here I go….

Alright….

Here I go….

(repeat chorus)

Stronger… than yesterday

Now it's nothing but my way

My loneliness ain't killing me no more

I am stronger

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

GABRIELLA'S POV

Then it was Kelsi's turn to sing. Ryan, Jason, and Zeke liked us so far.

One Kiss From You – By Britney Spears (sung by Kelsi Nielsen)

I don't wanna hear that I'm too young

To know it's love that makes me feel this way

Coz I don't have to feel the heat of the sun

To know it's shining on me every day

When it's warm outside

And the look in your eyes

Is longing to show me the way

I don't want to wait

Just one kiss from you,

And suddenly

I see the road laid out in front of me

You give me strength

You give me hope

And when you hold me in your arms

You make me whole

And I don't know just what I would do

Without one kiss from you

I don't wanna hear my time will come

When it feels like it's already here

We should learn to walk before we run

But why go anywhere when you're so near

Coz when I reach out to you

So sad and confused

And feeling like I could cry

You dry my eyes

CHORUS

I'm dreaming of a one kiss from you

A love long and true

We'll go on and on and…

I'm looking for one kiss goodnight

To last all my life

On and on and…

CHORUS

I'm looking for one kiss goodnight

To last all my life…

Finally, it was my turn and everyone was cheering for me. I was giggling and smiling, until my phone rang.

It was an INSTANT MESSAGE. I flipped open the phone and saw who it was. Troy.

Lakers14: hey gabs

Sexygabi: hey troy. So now you're a Lakers guy? No. 14?

Lakers14: yeah. Chad's number 8 again.

Sexygabi: that's so weird…. You guys are the same numbers when you guys were in high school.

Lakers14: we suggested them. So, how are you?

Sexygabi: karaoke night!! LOL, with Ryan, Zeke, and Jason… oh Kels, Shar, and Taylor are here too. What about you?

Lakers14: sore, but I'll pull through it. You know me.

Sexygabi: so…are we still friends?

Lakers14: yeah. And what's Taylor's phone number?

Sexygabi: Chad needs it??

Lakers14: yeah

Sexygabi: same number. She never changes it. I love you Troy

Lakers14: me too. Bye

Sexygabi: bye

I closed my phone as I placed it back onto the table. "Who texted you, was it Troy?" Sharpay asked slyly.

"Well, of course. Who else could it be? His new screen name is 'Lakers14'. He totally changed it and I'm surprised."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

GABRIELLA'S POV

So after I talked to Troy, it was my turn to sing.

From the Bottom of My Broken Heart – Britney Spears (sung by Gabriella)

Never look back, we said

How was I to know, I miss you so

Loneliness up ahead, emptiness behind

Where do I go?

And didn't you hear

All the joy through my tears

All my hopes through my fears

Did you know, still I miss you somehow

From the bottom of my broken heart

There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know

You were my first love, you were my true love

From the first kisses to the very last rose

From the bottom of my broken heart

Even though time may find me somebody new

You were my real love, I never knew love

Till there was you

From the bottom of my broken heart

Baby I said, please stay

Give our love a chance for one more day, babe

We could've worked things out

Taking time is what love's all about

But you put a dart through my dreams through my heart

And I'm back where I started again

Never thought it would end

From the bottom of my broken heart

There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know

You were my first love, you were my true love

From the first kisses to the very last rose

From the bottom of my broken heart

Even though time may find me somebody new

You were my real love, I never knew love

Till there was you

From the bottom of my broken heart

You promised yourself

But to somebody else

And you made it so perfectly clear

Still I wish you were here

From the bottom of my broken heart

There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know

You were my first love, you were my true love

From the first kisses to the very last rose

From the bottom of my broken heart

Even though time may find me somebody new

You were my real love, I never knew love

Till there was you

From the bottom of my broken heart

Never look back we said,

How was I to know I miss you so?

I finally ended with a series of applauding from my friends. "You sang great Gabs." Ryan said. We were walking towards his house.

My 'other' friends have decided to go home. "Thanks Ry." I smiled. "So, how's Troy in LA with Chad?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, it's good. But I'm still not sure if we're still going to be in a relationship. We're just friends for now, but…"

"Gabby, don't push yourself to hard. He'll find some way to tell you. Don't worry." Ryan said encouraging.

We reached his house and bid good-bye. When I reached the beach, I just sat on the sand, staring out into the sunset.

TROY'S POV

"Dude, if she's not answering, don't push it." Chad walked up to me. We were in my hotel room.

I sighed. I could be watching the sunset with her or walking with her to the beach, but I decided to take the job here instead.

I thought. Just then, my phone rang. I answered. "Troy?" It was Gabriella and I knew she sounded nervous or scared.

"What's wrong?" I immediately asked her. "Um…I was talking to Ryan about something and I can't leave Albuquerque without talking to you."

She sounded so quiet and so sad. "Why?" I asked her.

"I know I'm not leaving till tomorrow, but I've made my decision and I'm going to stay with Shar in NY."

Gabriella replied. "But…you'll come back, right?"

"Yeah, I'll come back Troy. In 2 years though and that's how long you'll be gone because…"

GABRIELLA'S POV

I was already crying by halfway and I couldn't go any further. "Because?" he asked.

"Because I don't want us to be just friends, I just want us to be more than that.

I know you want to see other people, but I can't live with us just being friends." I stood up and walked back home.

"I know you'll forget about me and you'll find someone else. I know you will. I have to go Troy, bye."

I hung up and entered my house. My mom was home and I knew that I had to help.

Being 21 and living with your mom, isn't what I expected, but I had to live with her because I didn't have enough money to buy a house.

Sharpay and I left to NY. I stayed there for 6 months then flew back to Albuquerque to work as a teacher.

I saw someone very familiar and it was Troy's dad. I walked up to him (professionally) and decided to talk to him.

"Hi Coach Bolton." I greeted him with a smile. He turned around and I was definitely right, it was Troy's dad.

"Hello, Gabriella. Have you heard from my son lately?" he asked me. "No sir. He never called me back."

I replied. "That's alright. If you get a hold of him, tell him that when he comes back for Christmas, to drop by and say hi to his parents."

I nodded and I said good-bye as I turned the corner, I passed by a girl with brown eyes and long black hair.

Just like me. I thought, smiling. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. "It's alright." I smiled and she smiled back.

TROY'S POV

15 messages? I thought to myself. I wondered who they were from, but I never opened them.

Chad walked up to me and looked at the '15 messages'. "Who are they from?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Why don't you open one of them?" he grabbed my phone. I tried taking it back, but every time it happened, he kept pulling it away.

"Chad! Give it back!" I said, trying to grab the phone. He started running and I ran after him.

I remembered when Gabriella and I were in freshman year, she used to take my phone all the time.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Gabriella! Give it back!" I ran after her. She giggled and started running around in circles._

_Finally I caught up to her and grabbed her around her waist. "PUT ME DOWN!" she squealed._

"_Not until you give me my phone." I said. "Okay okay…" she handed me my phone and I sat her down on the grass._

_I sat beside her and she looked into my eyes as I looked into hers. "Promise we'll be together?"_

"_Promise." She leaned in and gave me a passionate kiss._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

I finally retrieved my phone from Chad. "Just open one of them. The first one." He held up a finger.

I rolled my eyes and opened the first message. It was dated March 24th.

**Hey Wildcat! Or should I say…Laker. Lol.**

**Wildcat is better. Well, I'm in NY and I love it here.**

**Shar is hysterical and super funny**

**Oh, Zeke just came to see us. He made us cookies!**

**So right now, we're all at Shar's house having fun**

**What about you? I miss you…Gabby**

"That was 6 months ago and it's like…August. East High has already started." Chad reminded me.

My phone then rang. _I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am. I'll give all I've got, that is my plan._

_Will I find what I lost, you know you can. Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it. (Bet on me)_

"Hello?" I answered. "Troy…your dad says that when you come home for Christmas, drop by to say hi.

I miss you Troy and check your messages. Bye!" It was Gabriella, but I didn't get the chance to talk to her.

"Who was it?" one of my team mates asked me. "My…friend." I replied. I realized that I was lost with her.

Not having a girlfriend, not feeling confident about it, and just missing her. But I had one more year to go.

I had to do this and I promised her that I'm going to come back because I love her.

GABRIELLA'S POV

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance. Basically what we're gonna do is dance. Basically what we're gonna do is dance._

_It will come easily when you hear the beat. Basically what we're gonna do is dance._

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance. Basically what we're gonna do is dance. All you gotta do is take a chance_

_Yeah, that's right it's sneaker night._

It was an IM, but the name was unknown to me.

NBAChamp14: are you…Gabriella Montez?

EHSGirl: Yeah. Who is this?

NBAChamp14: You tell me.

EHSGirl: Um…how?

NBAChamp14: I already guessed your name, tell me mine. Right now, my best friend is looking over my shoulder and he's annoying me. What about you?

EHSGirl: Lol. I'm on lunch break eating with the 3 awesome guys ever. They're also my friends as well.

NBAChamp14: Where do you work?

EHSGirl: East High. I kinda moved here from NY. You?

NBACHamp14: Moved from NW to LA. What's it like in east high? Still crowded?

EHSGirl: Not too much. What's your friend's name?

NBAChamp14: You have to guess his name & my name too. I'll guess your friends' names also. Hey do you know Jack Bolton? He's my dad and he works there. How is he?

EHSGirl: He misses you and your name is Troy coz I watched you on the TV on Saturday. Number 14 is your jersey number. Your best friend's name is Chad Danforth and he's number 8 on the team. You thought that I had forgotten you, huh Troy?

NBAChamp14: wow, you know me so well Miss Montez. Are you still…single?

EHSGirl: Um…you can say that, but when you come back…things will be a whole lot different.

NBAChamp14: I bet Taylor works there.

EHSGirl: Yeah. She's…is Chad still beside you?

NBAChamp14: Yeah. Why?

EHSGirl: Here…I'm going to give my phone to Taylor so she can talk to Chad. Um…call Ryan. He'll give me his phone so we can talk.

NBAChamp14: Okay. Well, I'm handing the phone over to Chad now.

NORMAL POV

'_Conversation between Troy and Gabriella'_

'_Hey Troy'_

'_Hey Gabs. How are you?'_

'_I'm fine. Um…so, how's LA for you? Did you meet a lot of pretty girls?'_

'_It's great here, but I still miss you. And yes…I did meet some pretty girls, but they're not as pretty as you.'_

'_Ohmygosh! You just made me blush…hey, um, my lunch break is ending soon. Can you call me at my house? I mean…at 675-3583.'_

'_sure. I have to go too. My coach wants Chad and I to stop talking to our 'girlfriends', if you know what I mean.'_

'_I know exactly what you mean Troy. I bet Chad's disappointed. Tell him I said hi.'_

'_Yeah. Tell Zeke, Ryan, and Jason. If Kelsi or Sharpay is there, tell them as well.'_

'_Of course. You'll be on the computer…right?'_

'_everyday now.'_

'_great…I'll be on right after school ends. Bye Troy'_

'_Conversation Ends'_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

GABRIELLA'S POV

That night, I decided to log onto the computer and saw that someone was on. It could've been Troy or probably Ryan or even Zeke.

Who knows? So anyway, that 'person' was inviting me to chat with them and I happily accepted.

NYCROCKS: hey gabby

Wildcatfan01: hey Ry

NYCROCKS: how'd you know it was me?

Wildcatfan01: hmm….just a guess

NYCROCKS: maybe it's coz I live in NYC, but I'm here on vacation

Wildcatfan01: ohh yeah! I used your phone to call Troy or Troy called you. I'm so confused. So, how are you?

NYCROCKS: great. You?

Wildcatfan01: umm…pretty much the same, but I'm 21 and Troy's coming back in a year

NYCROCKS: so…you talked to him?

Wildcatfan01: yeah, um…well, I have some papers to grade. Bye!

NYCROCKS: bye!

I logged off the computer and suddenly, my phone beeped. I answered it.

NBAChamp14: Gabby, I'm so sorry that I wasn't on. My computer was down

Wildcatfan01: oh…I see. So, how was your week?

NBAChamp14: unlike last week, it was…okay. Chad's still sad coz he misses Taylor

Wildcatfan01: aww…poor Chaddie!

NBAChamp14: Gabs, he's not a kid!

Wildcatfan01: AND I'M NOT A KID EITHER!

NBAChamp14: are you mad at me?

Wildcatfan01: NO!! just acting…

NBAChamp14: are you sure??

Wildcatfan01: YES!! Now…stop asking questions!

NBAChamp14: are you okay?

Wildcatfan01: I'm sorry that I yelled at you Troy. I was just…distracted

NBAChamp14: okay. Well, my dad called and said that I should come back home soon

Wildcatfan01: can you come back home now? I…I need to talk to you about a question

NBAChamp14: why don't you ask me now?

Wildcatfan01: Chad's there…isn't he?

NBAChamp14: no, one of my friends is here

Wildcatfan01: friends??

NBAChamp14: look…since I left, I kinda—I don't know how to put this Gabs, but I have a girlfriend

Wildcatfan01: WHAT!? BUT…BUT….BUT YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD COME BACK!! YOU PROMISED TROY!

NBAChamp14: I know…I'm sorry

Wildcatfan01: That's not enough Troy! Come back when…I can't believe you! GOOD-BYE!!

I shut my phone and started crying. My mom walked up the stairs and saw me crying. "Gabby, are you alright?"

"NO!!" I screamed, still crying onto the pillow. I looked up at my mom. "Mom, can I please have some privacy."

She nodded and closed my door. Just then, my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered sadly. "Gabriella, are you alright?"

It was Sharpay. Thank god it wasn't Troy 'coz I never wanted to talk to him again. "Troy…Troy has a girlfriend."

"WHAT THE F—""SHARPAY!" I interrupted her. "Sorry. I just didn't expect him to have a girlfriend so soon.

I thought he would ask you." Sharpay came back to reality. "I know, but why would he have a girlfriend when he loves me?"

I asked her. "I don't know, but all I know is that this girlfriend of his could be a backstabbing bitch."

Sharpay said angrily. "Hey, if we met her, I'd happily watch you beat her up. But forget that now."

I was still angry at Troy and I wanted to—I just hate him. "Hey, I have another call…can you hold on for a minute?"

I asked Sharpay. "Sure." I trusted Sharpay (especially when it comes to phone calls).

"Hello?" I answered the other line. "Gabby, look…before you hang up, just letting you know that I'm—"

"Troy, I don't want to hear another word about your girlfriend. You promised me Troy…you promised. Good-bye."

I said before hanging up. "Gabby! Wait!" I heard him say. "Yes??" I asked him. "I…Just remember that I'm with you. Bye."

He hung up and I just stared at the floor. "Gabby?" it was Sharpay and my mind switched back to reality.

"Hmm?" I asked her. "Who called?" Sharpay asked. "Troy and…I have to call him back." I said panicking.

"Okay…call me right after or in 2 hours 'coz I have to call Zeke. Bye!" Sharpay hung up and I dialed Troy's cell number.

_Damn it! He's not answering. His house number! _I dialed his house number and a girl's voice answered.

"Bolton residence." She said. _Bolton resi— Ohmygosh! She lives with him!_

"Hi, this is Miss Montez and I'm wondering if there's a Troy Bolton whom I may wish to talk to about something important."

"Yes he's here. _TROY!!" _I heard over the phone and it took him 2 minutes just to get to the phone. "Yes?"

He asked. "Troy, before you hang up, I just wanted to say that I was sorry and that I love you so much.

I want you to stay in LA for another year. Please, I'm going to be alright. And please come back for Christmas.

I really miss you and I love you Troy. Please understand that—""Gabriella…" I heard him chuckle.

"I knew that you were going to realize the fact that you still love me and miss me so much." He said.

"Oh and…I'll see you on Christmas eve. Bye Gabs." I hung up and smiled.

The next day I went to work and again, I sat down with Ryan at lunch. "Hey Ryan, how are you?" I smiled happily.

"Are you okay Gabs 'coz you sound all giggly." He felt my temperature to make sure that I was fine and I was.

TROY'S POV

During basketball practice, so far I've made every shot. "Dude, your girlfriend's here and you're making every shot.

Usually, you miss every shot." Troy's friend, Daniel said. "Last night was the best night ever!" Troy sat down on the bench.

Chad and Daniel sat beside him. "What happened to you last night?" Chad asked. "That's what I was thinking."

Daniel said. Troy's girlfriend, Alyssa walked over and sat down on Troy's lap. "Was it that girl you were talking to?"

She asked him and she got off Troy's lap. Troy stood up as Alyssa sat down. "She's more than just a girl.

She's…she's…I can't explain." Chad had a thought, and then whispered to Daniel. "Gabriella…" Daniel nodded.

"Gabriella's amazing and she's…at work right now." Troy checked his cell phone. Then his phone rang.

**Hey Wildcat!**

**How are you? How's Chad?**

**Tell Chaddie I said 'Hi'.**

**I love you!**

**Gabriella…from NW**

**Call me!!**

"Gabriella Montez?" Alyssa looked over her boyfriend's shoulder. "Yeah…" Troy trailed off.

Then he realized something. "You hated her…right?" Daniel asked Alyssa. "Duh! She had the coolest boyfriend ever.

And it was Troy!" she pointed at him. "So…she still loves you? Give me your phone." Alyssa demanded.

"NO!" Troy said strictly. "GIVE ME YOUR PHONE BOLTON!" this time she yelled at him, even louder than before.

"NO!!" Troy yelled at her in the same tone. "JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE!!" she held out her hand.

"No Alyssa, I'm not giving you my phone. I'm not letting you send a mean text to Gabby. MY GABBY.

The one you hated ever since High School. It's over!" I stormed out of the gym and walked to my car.

I started my car and drove all the way home. But I didn't make it home.

Suddenly I was being carried into a room, but I wasn't sure about where I was or how I got there.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

GABRIELLA'S POV

I paced back and forth, trying to reach Troy's cell, but he wouldn't answer. What the hell is wrong with him?

I asked myself; frustrated, I sat down on the couch. Suddenly, my phone rang and I quickly answered it.

"Troy?" I asked the person. "No…Chad." Chad replied obnoxiously. "What do you want now Chad?"

"Troy's in the hospital and I'm on my way there." Chad parked his car and locked it, and then walked into the lobby.

He walked down the hallway and found the recovery room that Troy was in. "How is he? Is he hurt? What happened?"

Gabriella was panicking as she walked out of the house and hailed a taxi cab that was nearby.

I told the taxi cab driver to drive me all the way to the airport. "I don't know yet Gabby, but the nurse said that the doctor might come in 2 hours or so.

About 1 hour later, I arrived in California and took another cab to the hospital.

Once I got there, I saw a doctor. "Excuse me!" I called out to him and the doctor turned. "Do you know if Troy Bolton is here?"

I asked him. "Yes, he's in room 214." The doctor replied. "Thank you." Gabriella thanked the doctor and hurried to Troy's hospital room.

As I entered the room, I saw Chad and he saw me. "How is he?" I asked Chad, looking at Troy from where I was standing.

"Um…I don't know. The doctor will be here in about 1 hour or so." Chad said and I sighed as I sat down on a chair.

Chad sat down next to me and hugged me. 1 hour later, the doctor entered and told us something's about Troy.

I told Chad that I would be leaving and he said that he would tell me if everything's alright with Troy.

I nodded and left the building. 2 hours later, I finally reached home.

1 year later, I came back and I decided to go to the mall. Until I saw someone familiar and it was… _Troy!_

I stared to walk towards them, until someone had turned around. "Look Troy!" a girl said, but it wasn't Kelsi or Taylor who had said that.

I stopped walking and just stared at the girl. Vanessa. It thought angrily. Vanessa was the preppy cheerleader who wanted Troy as her boyfriend.

Finally, she got him all to herself. Troy looked and our eyes met. He walked up to me after telling Vanessa to wait.

He hugged me. "Troy, I missed you." I said quietly. "I missed you too, but I have to go. I'm sorry."

Troy quickly pulled back. "Troy, I…" "Please save it for someone who cares." "No. Don't leave."

Troy walked away as I stood the watching.

NORMAL POV

He suddenly said to himself, "I've always loved you Gabriella and I always will." Gabriella sat down at a nearby table

She started to cry as the rest of the gang walked up to her. "Hey Gabs!" Kelsi hugged her. Gabriella smiled, mildly.

"What's wrong?" Kelsi asked. "Troy." Gabriella walked away and passed Troy. "Bye Troy." She said silently and walked away from them as she left the mall.

Everyone turned towards Troy and glared at him. He was pretty confused. "How can you hurt an innocent girl like her?"

Taylor grabbed Vanessa's arm and dragged her away from Troy as the others followed. He sighed and thought.

_This is all my fault._


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Troy was in the middle of choosing between Vanessa and Gabriella.

He looked towards the direction his friends and Vanessa went, and then looked towards the direction Gabriella went.

He walked and walked until he reached the park. He finally found her and walked up to her. "Gabriella…"

Troy paused. "Don't talk to me Troy." She crossed her arms and looked away from him.

He sat down. "Please, can we—"Suddenly, his phone rang. "Hello?" he answered. "Hi Troy, how are you?"

It was Vanessa. "Is Chad there?" Troy asked. "Yeah, why?" Vanessa asked. "Can I talk to him?"Troy asked.

"Sure." Vanessa handed the phone over to Chad. "What's up Troy?" Chad asked. "Tell V, that we're breaking up.

I can't tell her without breaking her heart, so I'm letting you tell her." Troy said confidently as he hung up.

"Are you sure about that Troy?" Gabriella, still turned away from Troy, asked.

"Totally, I can't love another girl, if I'm already in love with you." He replied as he stood up and started to walk away.

Gabriella turned and saw that he was walking away; she stood up and decided to follow him. "Troy! Wait!"

She called out. Troy stopped and turned around. "I love you too and…and I don't want to love anyone else, but you."

She leaned in and kissed him as he kissed her back. Finally they pulled back, "You don't know how much I love you Gabs."

Troy smiled as she smiled back. "Oh Troy…" she sighed, smiling. "…don't tell anyone, please?"

"I won't, but they know that I broke up with—""Vanessa's here!" she hid behind him as Troy turned around.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU…YOU…YOU BASTARD!!" Vanessa slapped him. "What did I do?" Troy asked confusingly.

"YOU KNOW EXCATLY WHAT YOU DID. YOU FUCKING TOLD YOUR FUCKING FRIEND CHAD THAT YOU WERE GOING TO BREAK UP WITH ME. YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS AND YOU…"

She pointed towards Gabriella. "Me?" Gabriella asked nervously. "I don't know what to say about you."

Vanessa circled around Gabriella, but Gabriella fought back. "I know what to say about you Vanessa."

"What is it?" Vanessa stopped in front of Gabriella as Troy stood there watching.

"You're a bitch and you stole my boyfriend. You want to be me, well you can't because there's only one person that CAN be me and that would be Gabriella Montez.

Remember that name." Gabriella passed Vanessa and grabbed Troy's hand.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

They finally reached Troy's house. They entered his house and Troy locked the door.

Gabriella entered the living room as Troy followed. Gabriella nodded and watched as Troy sat down on the couch.

She decided to sit on his lap. "Troy," she paused and sat there (on his lap) thinking what she was going to say.

"That you're sitting on my lap?" Troy asked. She smiled and shook her head, "Nope."

"And making my 'manhood' hard because it's uncomfortable, plus, you are so hot for a 24 year old Gab."

Troy tried to shift in his seat, but he couldn't coz Gabriella was sitting on top of him. "Aw babe, I didn't mean to."

Gabriella leaned in and kissed Troy's warm, tender lips. Troy stood up as Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist.

He carried her to his room and kicked the door closed behind him. He landed on top of her (gently) and hungrily kissed her neck.

"Mmm…"she moaned as Troy smiled and started to take off her shirt which showed underneath a black laced bra from Victoria's Secret.

He couldn't wait to see what else is in store for him. Gabriella slipped off her flats as Troy unbuttoned her pants.

Once her pants were off Gabriella pushed Troy off of her and pushed him onto the bed as she got on top of him.

She smiled seductively as Troy wondered what she was going to do next coz he already saw the matching underwear that went with her black bra.

Now it was her turn to explore Troy as she took off his shirt and caressed his rock hard six-pack abs.

Troy moaned. She then started kissing Troy, going down to his neck, and finally taking off his pants.

She unbuttoned it in less than 20 seconds, which by the way, Troy was surprised and never saw anyone take off a person's pants that fast.

She slipped off Troy's boxers, which revealed a nice rock hard cock. "Damn…" Gabriella cursed.

Troy smiled and said, "That's what you get for being so hot." "So having sex with you is my punishment?"

Gabriella asked as she started sucking it and Troy moaned. They finally ended beside each other.

"I wish that I could name every star for everything we did together." Gabriella whispered. "You can…"

Troy whispered, which made Gabriella yawn. "That would take forever babe." Gabriella replied.

"Well, forever is like being with you because you're a never ending ship that stops when the captain says."

Troy stroked Gabriella's long black curly hair. "I love the way your eyes sparkle to show a sign of happiness."

Gabriella snuggled up to Troy and hugged him, like he was the only man in her life. In that case, he was the only man (not including her dad).


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning, "Troy, I want to spend one whole day with you." She whispered into his ear. "You can."

He whispered into her ear and smiled. She smiled as well. "Well," Gabriella rolled over, so that she was on top of Troy.

"Let me check my schedule." She reached over to grab her phone and suddenly Troy's phone rang.

She grabbed her phone and Troy's as well and answered. "Hello?" Troy got out of bed and started chasing Gabriella around the room.

"Hey Gabs, it's me. Chad, is Troy there?" Chad was pacing back and forth in his room nervously.

"Um, yeah!" she giggled. "Troy! Stop it!" Chad rolled his eyes. "Gabriella, please?" he asked. "Okay."

Gabriella gave the phone to Troy as she headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

She checked her cell phone for any messages and there were 2 messages.

One was from Taylor and the other from Sharpay.

She first checked Taylor's message. **"Gabriella, Chad and I had sex together.**

**Then we went to the doctor's coz Chad thought I was sick.**

**Suddenly, the doctor told us that I wasn't sick. I was pregnant. What do I do?"**

"Oh my god…" Gabriella said out loud as Troy entered. "What is it?" Troy asked. "Tay is…"

Gabriella was speechless. She couldn't believe that her friend was going to have a baby. "Let me see."

She gave the phone to Troy and he read over the message. "That's surprising. Did she tell Chad yet?"

Troy asked. Gabriella shook her head and typed in a reply. **"I don't know what to say to that Tay.**

**I'm still shocked about the fact that you're pregnant. Did you tell Chad yet?"**

She pressed send and decided to read the message from Sharpay. **"Zeke asked me to marry him!"**

"Sharpay's getting married and…why am I the only one without any good news." She said sadly.

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "Look, I'm pretty sure that there'll be some good news for us.

We'll tell the gang we're together." He said reassuringly. "You promise?" she looked up at him.

He nodded. "I promise." "I'm gonna take a shower and I have to um, talk to Ryan about something."

Gabriella pushed Troy out of the bathroom, but he resisted. "Troy, let me take a shower."

She tried her best to close the door, but almost she did and Troy just pushed it open.

"Okay, I give up Troy." She sat on the toilet seat in her bathrobe as she looked at Troy with her brown eyes.

She eyed him up and down. Troy suddenly smiled and she smiled back as she stood up and closed the bathroom door.

"Why do you want to go through this anyway babe?" Gabriella asked. "Coz I just love being with you."

He replied and she giggled as she turned on the shower. He walked up behind her and kissed her neck as he took off the bathrobe which fell to the floor.

2 hours later, "Why are we going to Chad's house? I'm supposed to go to Taylor's."

Troy and Gabriella got into his car after the restaurant. "Well, Chad needs to know, doesn't he?" Troy asked.

"You're right Troy." It took them about 10 minutes to drive from the restaurant to Chad's house.

Gabriella knocked on Chad's door and Chad's little sister, Catherine answered. "Catherine, is your brother here?"

Gabriella asked. "He's upstairs in his room." Catherine replied. "Can we go and see him?" Gabriella asked again.

Catherine nodded as she let the two in. Troy, followed by Gabriella went upstairs into Chad's room.

Troy knocked on the door and Chad opened it. "Can I help you?" he asked harshly. "What happened to you?"

Gabriella asked as soon as she saw that his room was messed up. "I was looking for something."

He said. "Like what?" Troy asked suddenly. "None of your business and why are you guys here anyway?"

Chad asked. "That Taylor is…" But the rest of the sentence was muffled by Troy's hand over Gabriella's mouth.

"TROY!" But it was muffled pretty well and suddenly Troy felt something wet on his hand. "Ew…you licked me!"

He wiped her saliva on his pants. "I am so washing these pants and my germy Gabriella hand."

He teased. She stuck her tongue out playfully and she started giggling after that.

"That Taylor is what?" Chad demanded. "Here" Gabriella took out her phone and showed him the message Taylor gave her.

"WHAT!!" Chad was pissed. "I can't believe it!" He entered his room again and slammed the door.

"Talk to Tay for me, please?" Gabriella handed Troy her phone. He sighed and nodded as he headed downstairs.

Gabriella knocked on Chad's bedroom door. "GO AWAY!" He yelled. "Chad, we are not leaving until you tell me why you're mad."

She demanded. "FINE, I WILL TELL YOU!!" he opened the door and Gabriella entered the room.

She sat on his bed and he sat in the chair at his computer desk. "So, why are you mad?" she asked.

"Well, it was only one night and I didn't expect 'it' to happen." He crossed his arms.

"Did you…did you do it safe?" she asked. "I don't remember." He looked at the computer screen.

"Well, I think you should be there for her. She will need you to be there for her." She stood up and walked out.

Troy was already done talking to Taylor and they both left. "So, did you talk to her?"

Gabriella asked as they got in Troy's car. "Yeah, but she seemed really sad about not telling Chad the truth."

He said disappointedly. "Oh, that's how Taylor is I guess. I'll probably talk to her."

Troy parked his car in Gabriella's driveway and they bid each other good-bye. Gabriella watched as he drove off.

The next morning, it was finally Sharpay's wedding. "Why are we having it on a Fri—""Don't talk."

Sharpay held up a hand and Taylor immediately went silent. "Tell me how my dress looks Gabby."

She faced Gabriella, but Gabriella wasn't listening. She just sighed as she looked out the window.

"Look, Troy's not leaving for another week Gabs and I promise you that he'll come back."

Sharpay sat down next to her friend as Gabriella looked at her. "You promise?" she asked.

Sharpay nodded as Gabriella smiled. There was a knock on the door. Troy, followed by Chad and Ryan entered the room.

"How are you feeling sis?" Ryan asked. Kelsi was at the piano, rehearsing (as always, but she was invited).

"Nervous." Sharpay smiled as she hugged her brother. "There's nothing to be nervous about.

Zeke's as nervous as you are Shar, so don't worry." Ryan encouraged her. Sharpay hugged her brother again.

"Thanks for being there for me." They pulled back smiling. "Well, I have to go and see what's up with Zeke."

Ryan left. "Gabs, I'll come back. You know I will." Troy looked into her eyes. "You promise Troy?"

Gabriella asked him. Troy smiled. "I promise." He leaned in and quickly kissed her.

She smiled as she watched Troy and Chad walk out the door. "Tay, don't worry about anything yet.

Plus, if you run out, everyone will soon notice, but mostly they'll think you're sick. Alright?"

Sharpay encouraged and Taylor just simply nodded. 10 minutes, it was time for Sharpay to walk down the aisle.

1 hour later, they were all at the reception. "Hey Troy, are you alright?" Gabriella sat down next to him.

"I can't leave you in one week Brie. I…I'll miss you too much and it's in New York." He explained.

"I want to give you something." She took out her mom's promise ring to her dad, but she never had the time to give it to him.

So she gave it to Gabriella to give it to Troy. "It was supposed to be given to my dad, but my mom gave it to me instead to give it to you.

I trust you with this and you will promise me that you will go to New York and come back safe.

Promise me Troy…" Gabriella placed the ring on his right finger. Troy smiled. "I promise.

But your birthday is next week and there will be a surprise that I'll give you once I come back on your birthday.

Don't worry about anything. Just have fun. Alright?" Troy kissed the top of her head.

Gabriella nodded and hugged him.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sharpay saw Troy and Gabriella hugging. "They're going to miss each other." Zeke pointed out. "Yeah, it'll be hard for them."

Sharpay agreed. Gabriella and Troy stood up. They walked towards their friends who were having fun.

"What did you guys talk about?" Taylor asked her friends while the girls were walking towards their hotel rooms.

They were obviously being followed by the guys. "Oh, just the usual stuff." Gabriella replied.

"Sure you did." Kelsi added. Next week, Troy had to go to New York with Chad. Troy promised that he'd come back safe.

It was all tears for Taylor and all hope for Gabriella. She didn't cry one single tear coz if she did, then her friends would ask, "Do you miss him already?"

As the week went by, it was one Saturday afternoon when Gabriella received a call. "Hello?" she answered.

"Are you Miss Montez?"

"Yes…"

"Hey, is Taylor there?"

"And you are?"

"Chad."

"Chad! How are you?"

"I'm okay. But is Tay there coz I want to talk to her."

"What about Troy?"

"He's somewhere at the park or the beach. But you should look at the park first."

"Okay thanks. I'll get Taylor for you." Gabriella headed into the living room where her friends.

"It's Chad and he wants to speak to you. I'll be at the park for a while." Gabriella headed outside.

She was wearing dark blue jeans, black boots (it wasn't snowing yet), and a white jacket.

When she reached the park, she noticed there was someone sitting on the cold pavement.

She sat down next to him. "You look distracted." She complimented him. He looked at her.

"Yeah, thanks." He took it exactly like a compliment. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing. I come back and all my friends hate me." He replied. "Don't say that. Who are your friends anyway?"

"You wouldn't know about them." He said. "Maybe I would coz I just talked to this guy and his name was Chad."

She tried to cheer him up, but he looked to sad to even smile. "Danforth? Yeah, he's one of the guys who hates me.

I know this girl and she's really nice, but she stopped talking to me after I left."

"You left? Where?"

"New York. And it's not really important at all coz it was the worst time in my entire life that I hated."

"What happened?" Gabriella seemed interested in what he was going to say.

"Well, first of all it's none of your business and why should I tell you?" he asked harshly.

Gabriella knew who the guy was. "I thought you were the Troy I know, who'd come back and say that he kept his promise."

She stood up and walked away. _Promise? _It was just at the moment when Troy asked himself.

"What promise?" he asked her. She turned around. "Don't you remember? That ring I gave you Troy.

That ring never separated us because it was given to you from me.

But I hope you're happy with your life coz you can kiss my ass!" She ran off.

She didn't care if she ran in heels, but at this moment, it was the first time she ever cried.

Gabriella entered the house and saw that Chad, including Ryan was there. "Hey Gabs." Ryan greeted her.

She walked up to him and hugged him. "He…he b-betrayed me." She whispered.

Ryan knew who she was talking about. "He betrayed all of us." He replied. "Can we talk?"

She asked Chad and Ryan. They both nodded as they followed her upstairs. She closed her door.

"What is it?" Chad asked. "He made me cry and this was the first time in weeks that he's done this."

Gabriella explained. Then there was a knock on her balcony door. She walked towards it and opened it.

"What do you want?" she asked him. "I'm not telling you, unless you tell me why you know me?"

"Well, let me see. I was your girlfriend. My 19th birthdays today and guess what, I still hate you for making me cry.

Goodbye Bolton." She tried to close the door, but he need to talk to her. "Gabriella, I'm sorry about everything.

I tried calling you, but you never answered. When you called, I couldn't answer because it was night time.

I miss hearing your voice, I miss looking into your brown eyes and saying I love you, I miss being with you day and night, and I miss kissing your warm tender lips."

It was the very last part that really got to her. Her eyes started to tear up and she hugged him as she cried onto his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I called you when you were asleep. I miss you. I miss everything: your blue eyes, your shaggy brown hair, your laugh, and most of all, the way you kiss me and hold me tight.

I miss every single damn moment we spent together and I miss talking to you. Don't leave me."

"I will never leave you and if I leave, you're coming with me coz during this past week in New York, I couldn't talk to anyone coz I knew that you'd be having fun here with your friends.

But I think I was wrong because seems like your friends are having fun than you." Troy said.

"They always will and too bad, I don't want to go anywhere else coz I want to stay here…with you."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

2 years later….

"Now you may kiss the bride." The priest said before Gabriella and Troy leaned in. Finally, it was time for the reception.

Gabriella sighed. Taylor turned, and so did Ryan. "Gabs, what's wrong?" Ryan asked.

"I'm supposed to be happy, but I don't feel happy." She replied. Chad walked back to the table.

"Has anyone seen Troy and Sharpay?" he asked the group. "No." Zeke replied.

Meanwhile with Troy and Sharpay, "Shar, shouldn't we stop?" Troy asked pulling away from Sharpay.

"Aww, why Troy?" Sharpay sat on the bed, looking all sad. "You're engaged, I'm married.

Wouldn't you want to do 'it' with Zeke?" he turned and walked towards the door.

"Yeah, but Zeke's not as fun as you are." Sharpay got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom.

Troy waited till he heard the shower turn on and opened the door quietly as possible.

Once he was out, he walked to the elevator and once the doors opened, "Zeke?" he asked.

"I was looking for Sharpay. Do you know where she is?" Zeke then asked. "In her room."

Troy entered the elevator as Zeke got out. "Thanks." He said. The elevator doors closed and finally he walked into the grand ballroom.

He found Gabriella outside of the ballroom, "Why are you out here?" he asked her. He could see tears in her eyes.

But deep down inside, he then knew that something was very wrong. Taylor was with Gabriella, so was Chad.

_Why is Chad out here?_ Troy noticed that Ryan and Kelsi, along with Jason walked up to Gabriella.

They ignored Troy as he started walking up to the group. They looked up and glared at him, while Gabriella just looked down.

_Do they know what happened? _He asked himself. "Why would you do that?" Ryan asked.

"Do what?" he asked Ryan. "What you did with my sister was very wrong!" Ryan answered harshly.

Troy was offended. He didn't have anything to say and he didn't realize that Zeke was standing right behind him.

Sharpay was smiling and Troy knew that she set him up. He looked at them, and then back at his 'friends'.

Gabriella finally looked at Troy and stood up. She couldn't believe that Troy had done this, but…

"Just because he had sex with Sharpay, doesn't mean that it wasn't his idea. If it was his idea, he…"

She paused. "Troy would what Gabriella?" Taylor asked. "I can't explain it. It's too…complicated."

She replied and turned to walk away. Troy just watched. "Are you going to go after her?"

Sharpay finally asked, while thinking of some way to break Troy and Gabriella up.

"No, and Shar, I know all your little tricks and you can't break us up. No matter what happens and Zeke, I am disappointed in you.

For letting Sharpay use me and you should be thankful, that I'm still here coz I would've stayed in New York if it wasn't for Gabriella.

Gabriella wanted me to stay here with her and so I did, I wanted to make her happy.

But you guys just ruined everything, especially YOU Sharpay." Troy turned and walked away.

**GABRIELLA'S POV**

_Did Troy really stand up for me like that? Even if I stood up for him? "TROY!" I ran past our friends._

_I tried catching up with him, but I couldn't in heels. I took them both off and started running, again._

"_TROY!" I called out to him again. He stopped and I stopped, just about 3 feet away from him._

_He turned around and I walked up to him breathing heavily. "You didn't have to stand up for me, you know."_

_I smiled and he smiled back. "I know what I had to do and I'm done." He said as he turned around._

"_Wait," he stopped walking, but he didn't turn. "I'm sorry that Sharpay ruined everything._

_But the thing is I don't want you out of my life. I want you in my life because without you, where would I be?_

_Would I be with Ryan? Or would I still be in California with the rest of my family?" I asked him._

_He was about to talk. "Just leave and think about it coz it's your life. I don't want to interfere._

_Plus, Sharpay hates us being together, so why should we even try? We've been together since freshman year._

_So, find someone that'll make you happy, but still…I'll always be your best friend no matter what."_

_I walked up to him and hugged him from behind. I pulled back and he turned around._

"_I think we're more than friends Gabriella. We're best friends." He leaned in and kissed me._

EPILOGUE – Gabriella's POV

"And that's the end." I kissed my beautiful daughter Ali goodnight and closed the door to her room.

I headed downstairs into my own room, but as I was entering, there was a knock on the door.

My daughter Ali was 5 and I'm 26. It's been 5 years since I last saw my best friend.

I walked to the door and opened it. Suddenly, I gasped.


End file.
